megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Man: Invasion of the Daimyokai
Shadow Man: Invasion of the Daimyokai is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Shadow Man from Mega Man 3. In this, Shadow Man is tasked with countering the Evil Energy. But to get to it, he must first deal with the titular villains, the Daimyokai, who serve as this game's "Robot Masters". The name "Daimyokai" is a portmanteau of "daimyo" and "youkai". Shadow Man starts out with his Shadow Blade shuriken, as well as a katana for close-range combat. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {A female Japanese scientist repairs Shadow Man.} Text Many years after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had departed this life, and Mega Man had returned to being Rock, a special project had been started. Text This project had the Robot Masters of the past being rebuilt and reprogrammed for good rather than bad. {Shadow Man stirs.} {Shadow Man gets off the table he was repaired from.} Man Where am I? Scientist Welcome back. I rebuilt you as part of a special project. {Screen changes as Shadow Man is with some police robots.} Text Shadow Man had been aiding law enforcement in fighting crime. Text His ninjutsu helps him be one step ahead of evildoers. {Black screen} Text Then one day... {Purplish glow, with silhouettes of the Daimyokai} Text Eight foreign robots, calling themselves the Daimyokai, had emerged. Text In addition, it is revealed that the same Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo fought had returned, even perverting organic life. {Close up of Shadow Man} Man Rock told me how nasty this Evil Energy is. I will stop it. Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Chaos in the Sewers (similar to Shadow Man's Stage in Mega Man 3; but the liquid is more water-like, rather than magma-like) Boss: Evil Energy Hologran (makes the bg space like and summons Yambow enemies) Stage Select (the Daiymokai) * Rang Daimyo (boomerang themed boss; stage in a bamboo field) ** Weapon: Bamboo-Merang (a tri-pronged bamboo boomerang) ** Weakness: Light Bo ** (Boss also has a "frog submarine") * Mirror Daimyo {Shield-themed boss; stage in a maze of mirrors} ** Weapon: Mirror Barricade (a mirror shield; can also bounce back shots) ** Weakness: Nitro Shuri (explosions can penetrate the shield) * Blast Daimyo {Bomb-themed boss} ** Weapon: Nitro Shuri (exploding shuriken--can also break open barriers) ** Weakness: Fire Kunai ** (Boss also has a "falcon jetpack") * Heat Daimyo {Fire-themed boss} ** Weapon: Fire Kunai (a flaming throwing kunai) ** Weakness: Aqua Katana * Ocean Daimyo {Water-themed boss} ** Weapon: Aqua Katana (a watery katana slash) ** Weakness: Salt Chain * Halite Daimyo {Salt-themed boss; stage is a salt mine} ** Weapon: Salt Chain (a sickle-and-chain that's salt-themed; can also help swing across, like Thunder Claw) ** Weakness: Gravity Sai * Photon Daimyo {Light-themed boss; stage is a tower} ** Weapon: Light Bo (a bo staff that sends out waves of light) ** Weakness: Mirror Barricade (it can also send shots back at boss) * Gravity Daimyo {Gravity-themed boss} ** Weapon: Gravity Sai (a throwing sai that can home in on enemies; airborne enemies get dragged to the ground for damage) ** Weakness: Bamboo-Merang Final Stages Final Stage is the Evil Energy Pagoda. It looks almost like the Wily Castle from Mega Man 6, but with the Evil Energy Theme. Evil Energy Pagoda 1: Gardens at Night Boss: Walking Bomb Rose (lure the Walking Bombs to the root bulb and cause them to explode) Evil Energy Pagoda 2: Entrance Hall Boss: Doc Robot Dozer (similar to Guts Dozer from Mega Man 2, but resembles Doc Robot; weak to Nitro Shuri) Evil Energy Pagoda 3: Outside Wall Ascent Boss: Giant Yambow (flies about and drops Parasyu enemies--that explode! It's weak to Bamboo-Merang) Evil Energy Pagoda 4: Mystery Hall (some areas go dark, so be careful) Boss: Mechakkero Master (a Sniper-Joe-like enemy riding a giant Mechakkero, and throws bombs; weak to Salt Chain--hit the eye of the frog. When the frog is defeated, the Joe will just fall off the screen and you'll have won the battle.) Evil Energy Pagoda 5: Shrine of Daimyokai {Boss Rush} Boss: Evil Energy Shogun (a robot dressed in a shogun's kimono--sends out mini tornadoes with his fan and summons Sniper Joes; he's weak to Fire Kunai) Evil Energy Pagoda 6: Final Ascent (final boss area has the full moon in BG) Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Top Man Clone (weak to Gravity Sai) --Form 2: Evil Energy Mikado (alien robot resembling a medieval Japanese emperor. Armed with a masamune that can do close range attacks, send a wave along the rooftop (floor?), and can even summon "Evil Energy Lightning". He's weak to Light Bo.) Category:Conceptual fan games